The present invention relates to an electric heating means for liquid containers, particularly for hot water equipment, with at least one tubular heater.
For heating liquids in containers, such as hot water tanks, washing machines or the like, in general the heater is associated with the container in such a way that it heats the liquid therein until the desired temperature is reached. Despite possible liquid flow reactions due to the heating means, there are large temperature differences within the liquid in the container and efficiency is not always satisfactory. Particularly when heating hard water considerable solids in the form of lime are also deposited on the interior of the container and can lead to a further deterioration of efficiency, whilst also causing cross-sectional reduction preventing the liquid flow. Cleaning such containers for removing the solids is usually very complicated and time-consuming.